


Five Times Ben Sherman Was Wrong, and One Time He Wasn't

by shell



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell/pseuds/shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my Five Things square on cliche bingo.  Beta thanks (and thanks for the prompt) to Panisdead.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times Ben Sherman Was Wrong, and One Time He Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> For my Five Things square on cliche bingo. Beta thanks (and thanks for the prompt) to Panisdead.

1\. When he was a kid, a young kid, he thought his father was the most amazing person in the world. He believed all the self-important bullshit about protecting the innocent and standing up for justice. He took every opportunity to introduce himself as "Benjamin Sherman, Junior." Once, when he was eight, he told his father he wanted to be just like him when he grew up. His dad grinned and slapped him on the back, and Ben was so proud.

2\. He really, really liked girls. For a long time, he believed that was all there was to it. His mother sometimes looked at him a little funny when he talked about his best friend, Scott, but he didn't like guys that way. He liked girls.

3\. He figured joining the Navy was a great way to get back at his father, who'd always expressed complete disdain of the armed services. They'd pay for his college, they'd keep him busy on the weekends, and if he had to spend a few years on an aircraft carrier, no problem. By the time he got out, he'd have access to his trust fund, and he could do whatever he wanted, maybe even become a cop.

It worked out fine during his undergrad years, although weekends on base made studying just as difficult as weekends on campus. After he graduated, they tried to talk him into enlisting full time, even said he could join the SEALs. When he politely declined, they deployed him.

Life on an aircraft carrier during wartime wasn't exactly fun and games, and he was stuck there all the time, with no campus to go back to. He was almost relieved when a petty officer with a grudge told the captain about Ben and Gerardo and the Navy tossed them both.

4\. His new training officer was a complete asshole. He wasn't going to learn anything from this jerk. Best to just keep his mouth shut, not respond to any of Cooper's jibes--Chickie was right about that. He didn't know how he was going to make it through an entire year as this guy's partner. Maybe he _should_ just quit now.

He picked up the radio and told dispatch they were on their way to the unknown trouble call. He'd decide whether he wanted to quit tomorrow.

5\. He screwed up a lot that first year on patrol--the time he almost let the suspect go while yelling at the shop owner to drop the gun, the time he listened to Dewey and didn't finish searching the suspect, the time he thought he could keep his lunch down at his first decomp. Sleeping with Daisy, although it had taken a while for him to figure that out. Thinking he couldn't tell John he liked dick.

He came out to John after he met Cesar; John smirked and punched him on the shoulder. The next week John introduced him to a detective over at Central named David Marshall.

***  
Ben was pretty sure sleeping with David wasn't going to be a mistake. And this time he was right.

END


End file.
